


Turbolift

by AthLovegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthLovegood/pseuds/AthLovegood
Summary: An alternate scene that could have happened on that elevator during the Last Jedi





	Turbolift

Kylo had been quite surprised when Rey showed up on the ship. She came in one of the scape pods of the Millenium Falcon those that looked like a coffin. He was astounded when he noticed that she had not thought this was a trap. Rey looked scared when the stormtroopers placed the manacles in her wrists. 

They were escorted to the turbolift where the troopers left them alone. He was capable of handling a girl with manacles. When the doors finished closing, she turned to talk to him. The knight of Ren was only paying half-attention to what she was saying. He was more concentrated on seeing her. She was beautiful up close; the girl had done something different to her hair. He had only seen in person few days ago but it felt like forever. And last time they were fighting and that was the day he killed his father and the day she harmed his face. 

Returning to the present he noticed she had come closer to him. The turbolift was big enough to have them both at lest half a meter apart. But she had come to stand in front of him. He felt through the force how she was growing nervous, how her body betrayed her and accelerated her pulse. He saw her eyes avert to his lips then back to his eyes. 

Kylo Ren felt as his body also betrayed him. His pulse also accelerated and he started growing anxious. He did not know what he was going to do. But some part of him, maybe his heart, told him to lean forward and achieve his goal that he has had since he met her. So he did. He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. His gloved hands moved to cup her face as he got closer. 

Rey could not quite believe what was happening. The knight of Ren, the monster that killed Han Solo, his own father, was kissing her. She had believed he could be turned back into the light but she knew that it did not mean he wanted something with her, she thought that this man was incapable of love. That all the attention he showed while talking on the connection when she was on the island was to lure her into the trap. And she believed it and it worked, she was on the First Order command ship in a turbolift on her way to meet Snoke. But here she was being kissed carefully by Kylo Ren. 

After he pulled back, he wanted more. He gave a side glance to see on which floor they were on the turbolift. They were halfway up. He thanked whoever designed the ship and decided that the hangar had to be the farthest down from Snoke’s chambers. He turned to kiss Rey again, this time pushing her against the wall of the turbolift. He had his hands on her hips and he was almost startled when he felt her hands, still in manacles, on his chest. 

When Ren pulled back, Rey was still in shock to actually process what was happening. Why had he kissed her? He was supposed to hate her, after all, it had been her who injured his face. But she had to admit that the scar only made him look more handsome. When he turned back to kiss her again, Rey was still processing it. Though that did not stop her from kissing back. Because deep down she believed this man could be saved and that only attracted her more. When he had taken his helmet that day on Starkiller base, she had been baffled when she saw a handsome young man underneath the helmet. When she started learning more about him, his attitude and after they read each others minds, she started to feel something for him. She knew it was wrong, he was a knight of Ren and she was from the resistance, he used the dark side of the force and she used the light. They were opposites but she could not help it. Later she saw him kill Han and she buried all her feelings for him and only left her hatred. But after the connection, she saw all the confusion, all the doubt, all the regret. At first she was still mad at him but as time passed her hatred diminished until her attraction to him resurfaced. 

When the turbolift came to a halt, Kylo jumped back leaving as much space as possible between them. And with one glance he told Rey not to even think of what had happened in front Snoke. The doors of the turbolift opened and the sight of Snoke sitting in his throne surrounded by his guards welcomed them. With one quick glance, Kylo noticed how red and swollen the girl’s lips looked. He was afraid of what Snoke would say of them but then he remembered that the Supreme Leader had never seen Rey before and would not know the difference. They walked towards the throne were Snoke was waiting for them. 

Kylo saw all that unfolded in fast motion. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about the time in the turbolift, safe knowing that Snoke was concentrated on reading Rey’s mind looking for Skywalker’s location. An idea started forming on his head, it had to do with Snoke’s death, the control of the galaxy and Rey by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I upload, hope you like it


End file.
